Mattresses which are capable of supporting a person on top of the water are known in the art. Many of these mattresses are of the inflatable type. However, such mattresses are subject to leaks and punctures, which render the mattress useless for its intended purpose.
Other floating mattresses obtain their buoyant properties from the materials from which they are constructed. Such mattresses do not suffer the disadvantage of being subject to leaks and punctures, as do the inflatable floats. One such float is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,137, which discloses a bathing float formed from a series of single pieces of cork, each of which is surrounded by a canvas covering. The float is held in a flat condition by a rod of wood passing through a series of canvas loops which are attached to the ends of the cork pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,103 discloses a life preserver having removable slats extending through a buoyant, but non-absorbing material, such as kapok, held in position by an upholstering material, such as canvas. The present invention is markedly superior to these mattresses in that it provides for flexibility in the length-wise direction, while having sufficient lateral rigidity for use as a float without requiring the use of reinforcing slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,088 also discloses a floating mattress made of buoyant blocks. However, this patent can be distinguished from the present invention by the manner in which the buoyant blocks are maintained in spaced, side-by-side relation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating mattress having linear flexibility and comparative lateral rigidity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating mattress which is durable and comfortable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating mattress which is readily mountable while in deep water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mattress which may be readily rolled or folded for ease of transportation and storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating mattress which conforms to the shape of the body which it supports and flexes with any current or wave of the body of water in which it is being used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating mattress which will continue to float regardless of puncturing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating mattress which may be used in fresh water and salt water.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims.